More than meets the eye
by Jennex
Summary: Kierra want to forget most of what happen. The aliens, the torturer, the separation, the piece of technology they gave her. Now she must help the Autobots take down Steeljaw's pack and more. With her friend missing and a debt to repay, she must figure out what the technology does and why was it given to her. When she does, her life will never be the same again.(RID)
1. Journey begins

This is my second story and my first transformer Fanfiction. I hope you like it.~Jennex

* * *

 _"Have to keep on moving. Have to find help. Have to go save them."  
_

The forest I have been walking through. I saw a road and a scrap yard by it.

"Help,"I said relived.

I walked across the street trying to stay conscious. I finally made it to the door and banged on the door trying to wake up and get the attention to whoever lived there (If anyone did). I heard a couple of heavy thing move then it was quiet. A boy and a man came out fully awake ,like they were us to the late nights. The boy had on a white shirt with a blue jacket and blue jeans. He had brown hair, with bangs. The man had on a red Hawaiian shirt with white flowers. He had on blue jeans, brown boots and black gloves. he had brown hair,mustache and beard.

"Help," I said.

My vision started to get dark. My knees buckled and I started to fall. The boy caught me and that is when I fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

I dreamed I was back in that horrible place.I was suspended in air, chained to a wall. About 50 feet of the ground. The place was humongous. I was alone in the room. until the door opened. A giant metal figure approached, but I couldn't see him due to him staying in the shadows.

He spoke,"You will serve the Decepticons."

"Decepta-what,"I said.

"Decepticons. The soon new leaders of this world and others. You will help us do just that."

"Never."

He laughed.

"You will find we are pretty tempting."

He look something behind his back his back. It was big enough to fit around his neck like a necklace. I also wasn't able to see it. As it came closer to me it shrank until it was able to fit me. As soon as it touched me images filled my head and power surged through me. The power wasn't supposed to be there but it was. These Decepticons must of done something to this. The power was evil ,trying to take control of me. it tortured me, but I still fought back. If this thing succeed the consequences would be horrible.

"You can subdue that evil every day but you will join us,"said the giant machine.

He left. Leaving me to be tortured by the evil.

* * *

I woke up ,sweating.

"Just a nightmare,"I whispered to myself.

But I knew it was more that a nightmare. It was a horrible memory and no one wouldn't make me believe anything else.

I was still wearing my pink shirt with white hems on the sleeves and bottom of the shirt and my blue jeans. I got out of the bed and looked around. It looked I was at an old cafe. The whole place was suppose to be white but was extremely dirty. Outside were high piles of scraps and other items. I looked at my bed but it wasn't a bed. It was a red seat of a cafe table. I decided to walk outside.

"Hello!" I shouted.

I heard heavy metal move again.

"Hello?!" I yelled again.

"Hello,"said a voice.

I jumped ,making a small scream.I quickly turned around. The boy I saw last night was standing behind me and he was trying not to laugh.

"You caught me off guard," I said quickly ,trying not to embarrassed myself.

"Doesn't mean it isn't funny,"he replied.

"What is going is going on Russel,"said a male voice.

The man I also saw last night come from behind Russel.

He saw me and said," Hello. My name is Danny Clay. I am Russel's father. Isn't that right Rusty,"as he gave Russel a knuckle-sandwich.

I had to give that name and connection between them a smile.

"Stop Dad,"said Russel as he pushed the his away.

returned his attention to me.

"What is your name?"he asked.

"My name is Kierra Dagger,"I said.

"Well Kierra. What happened to you. We opened the door and you passed out from exhaustion. All you said was help,"said Russel.

"I know this is going to sound crazy, but my best friend and I were taken by aliens."

At first they seemed to believe it, but they realized something and started to laugh.

"Aliens, those aren't real. There fake,"said Russel.

"I told you it would sound crazy but it was real. I was taken and tortured. I don't know what happened to my friend ,but the guys who captured me called themselves Decepticons."

That stopped the laughing then and there. They started at me in disbelief like they knew what I was talking about ,but had to keep it a secret. Then they once again remembered something and acted like they didn't know the name.

"Decepa-what,"said .

"What a ridiculous name for fake aliens,"said Russel as he tried to make a fake laugh.

"It's true and I know you believe me. These Decepticons they fight these people called Autobots, I believe they are the good guys. There symbol...",I stopped.

I looked around the yard for a stick and found one.I took it and drew the Decepticon's symbol it the dirt. The symbol all the metal machines wore when they came to me.

They looked at each other and back at me.

"Are you sure ,your not tired,"said ," I will talk to someone to see what is going on with you."

"I am not crazy,"I tried to say calmly.

"Dad go and get her back inside.I'll go talk to and see what is happening."

"Okay Russel. I will be there shortly."

 _"Bumblebee. I heard that name while I was captured."_

Russel ran off into the scrap yard and that left to lead me back to the cafe were I had slept.

"Get some rest Kierra, you need it."

"I know you believe me . I saw it in you and Russel's eyes. You know the who the Decepticons are. I am just hoping you are not sided with them."

"I have no idea what you are talking about and just call me Danny."

"Okay, but like I said ,you know I am not crazy ,but you don't want to admit it."

"It's is time for you to get some rest Kierra."

I just nodded. I was really tired.

He was heading out the door when he stopped.

"Your one mysterious girl Kierra,"he said.

"I guess there is more than meets the eye."

* * *

I hoped you liked the first chapter. The way you pronounce Kierra's name is (Ki)-(Ra). Please R and R.


	2. The Truth Reveled

Hope you like the last chapter. Hope it wasn't too bad. Please R and R.~Jennex

* * *

 **(Third Person)**

"Nice work team," said Bumblebee has he and the five other Autobots and two mini-cons came through the ground bridge.

Each of them carried energon cubes that they had found, that had once been on the _Alcamore._

"To bad we didn't get to punch anything ,"said Grimlock.

"No, but you did get our fuel that we need,"said Fix-it , the damaged captain of the _Alcamore._

"Fix-it is right,"said Strongarm," these cubes will allow us to recharge and allow us to capture more Decepticons."

"Which can lead to more punching,"said Grimlock excited.

"Bumblebee!" shouted Russel as he came through the disguised door.

"What is it Russel?"asked Bumblebee.

"The girl that came to scrapyard last night. The one that was injured.

"Yea ,she set off our security alarm last night,"said Bumblebee.

"Kierra... She knows about the Autobots and Decepticons."

This came as a shock to the whole team. Only Russel and Danny knew there secret.

"How,"said Sideswipe," I know I'm good looking ,but we have all kept our cover."

"She said that the Decepticons had captured her and her friend. She was separated with her friend and was tortured. She somehow escaped and came here,"Russel explained.

"Are you sure you she isn't making this up,"asked Bumblebee but he doubted it.

"She isn't. She drew the Decepticons symbol .We tried to convince her it was a hallucination or her imagination,but she could tell we were lieing."

"Fit-it, is there anybody that was aboard the _Alcamore_ that kidnaps and tortures?" asked Bumblebee.

Fit-it pulled up the _Alcomore's_ database of the cons that the ship once held. Seconds later the data base finished it's search.

"A con named Darkshift was the greatest kidnapper on Cybertron until he was put in stasis on the _Alcamore_ ,but he doesn't have any history of torture. He did, however, say he was going to ,'up his game' as humans would call it, when he got out of stasis."

"So when the _Alcamore_ crashed he escaped and kept his word,"said the female Autobot Airwave. "Guess we get to hunt a con."

"Not yet,"said Bumblebee.

"Aw ,come on Bee. I want to do some smashing,"said Grimlock punching his fist into his hand.

"I have to agree with Grimlock lieutenant. Why not?"asked Strongarm.

"She might know something about Darkshift that the _Alcamore_ doesn't. Like where his current base is or his plans,"said Bumblebee",but it is going to take time. Russel can you and Danny get her to talk about what happen and specific information. We might be able to keep our secret if we can keep her suspicions down."

"Sir, if she knows. Shouldn't we tell her,"exclaimed Strongarm.

"We shouldn't risk anyone else getting hurt because the know we are here,"explained Bumblebee.

"Agreed, "said Drift.

The rest of the team went to train, patrol or other assigned jobs.

"I know you don't like it ,but you are thinking of what is probably best,"said Russel to Bumblebee as soon as the others left .

"I hope so,"said Bumblebee as he transformed into a Camaro and carefully drove out of the scrap yard to go on patrol.

* * *

 **(Kierra ) Few hours later**

"Ahh!"

I rubbed my eyes and realized it was once again a memory nightmare.I knew wouldn't get go back to asleep tonight. I got out of the cafe seat and stood up. I looked outside the window into the scrap yard. It was dark ,but the full moon allowed me to see almost everything outside. I decided to continue to look around.I knew Russel and Danny were hiding something. They helped me ,but I didn't know if it was for kindness or if they worked for the Decepticon that captured me.I opened the door and started looking for clues.

The scrap yard stretched on. I saw very strange things ,but nothing about the Decepticons. I saw a roller coaster off a hill into the scrap yard. Metal beaver statues piled in a part of the yard. After a few minutes I heard something.

"... come on Slick,"said a female voice.

I went over to were I heard the voice. When I got here a metal wall stood in my way. I looked around and found an answer. Some junk staked up on each other made a mountain that I could climb. I started to climb ,but it was hard to do it silently. When I got up there I set myself against the wall and the mountain of scrap so I wouldn't fall I looked over I almost had a heart attack. A red giant bot was fighting against a red and black female bot.

The first thing that went through my mind was _"Decepticons"_

I wanted to run away ,but I was frozen in fear. The two bots continued there fight.

" You can't beat me Windy,"said the red male bot.

" I doubt that Slick,"said the female bot.

"Sideswipe, Windblade see your still fighting,"said a new voice.

A new bot entered into the area. She was a white bot with blue stripes. Both of the bots stopped the fight.

"Hey Strongarm,"said the the female bot, Windblade.

"I was about to make my move Strongarm before you interrupted it,"said the red bot who's name was either Slick or Sideswipe.

"Right. Well Bumblebee called a meting at the _Alcamore._ He want's everyone there,"said Strongarm.

"I wondered if he found an other Decepticon,"said Windblade,"I so want to go and get some more.

"I don't know ,but lets find out,"said Sideswipe.

The bots went into an other part of the scrap yard.I slide down the pile of scrap and headed along the wall were they were heading. I decided to stop at a shelf. The,but slowly climbed up the self.I pulled myself up and almost gasped. A space ship was in the back of the scrap yard. Three other bots were waiting for them. One was yellow , an other was a buff, green and black bot the last was orange and black bot that looked like a ninja master.

"Everyone's here Fix-it,said the yellow bot."

An orange and silver small bot come from under the ship along with Danny.

I held my breath.

 _"So they did know," I thought._

"Sir , I found some more information on Darkshift,"said the orange bot.

 _"Darkshift. The Decepticon that captured me."_

"Darkshift was the history elder upon Cybertron ,until he started to kidnapping. He went looking for a relic that he says is more powerful or just as powerful than the Matrix of Leadership, but he was but on the _Alcamore_ before he could find it or so we believe,"said the orange bot Fix-it.

"Believe"said Sideswipe.

"He was boasting that we were just helping him, but nothing was found,"said the mini-con.

That is when I heard something come over a com link I think. It was Russel's voice.

"Kierra is gone. She could be anywhere in the scrap yard. She might be near you."

"The bots started to look around. I had to move. Before I could the yellow bot saw me.

His eyes got wipe,"Scrap,"he said.

The other bots found me. That is when I was finally able to move.I quickly climbed down the self and started to run. I tried to navigate the long rows and piles of scrap ,but it was no use. Two metal figures got in front of me. I stopped .They were about my height one was black with red designs one was red with orange designs. They also looked like samurais and twins.

"You must come with us,"said the red samurai.

"No, I won't let you do it again,"I said.

 _"I will never let you Decepticons use me."_

I turn and ran, but the followed. They did flips trying to corner me. I surprised them with there own medicine. With two shelves beside me I jumped from one to the next getting higher with each step. Once I got to the top I jumped on the top of each one. I got off a random shelf . I once again started to run. I looked back but that was a mistake. When I looked in front of me I ran into something hard. So hard I started to black out.

"Bee,"said a voice,"I got her."

My vision so I couldn't see. I soon blacked out.

* * *

"What did you do Grimlock,"said Bumblebee as soon as he got to him.

"She just ran into me really hard,"said the Dino bot.

Soon everyone else arrived.

"Well ,I guess she diffidently knows were here so no point of keeping it a secret to her,"said Bumblebee,"Let's just hope she can be trusted."

* * *

Hoped you liked the chapter. I know it might be a little cheesy, but not too much. Please Rand R~Jennex.


	3. Kierra's past

As I currently post this chapter I have 4 alerts ,by chapter 7 I want 10 or more. :) I hope you enjoyed the last two chapters and hope you will enjoy this one and the others. If you have any questions, review it or PM me. I am always open to them. Also if you have any suggestions or concerns refer-back two sentences. Please R (right) and R (review).~Jennex

* * *

The dreams came again. This one was more of the brighter side of my time there.

I was still in the same cell I was in. I was trying to think of a way out of here when the door opened. Two other metal aliens was carrying a third ,but he was damaged like he had been in a fight. They strapped him to the wall instead of hanging him by chains. They left soon after.

I looked over at the damaged bot. He was silver with a black stripe down his arms, legs, and sides. He seemed cut in certain places, but it didn't seem fatally, but he was an alien so I couldn't tell. he groaned and I realized he hadn't passed out.

"What did you do to get in here Decepticon,"I asked.

He looked and me ,then I looked away.

"Me a Decepticon. I guess you have been in here a while,"he replied.

I sighed.

"I don't know how long I have been here,"I replied as I looked over at him.

"So who are what are you if your not a Decepticon?"

"I am an Autobot. A cybertornian like the Decepticons ,but on the other side."

Suddenly it got quiet.

"Why are you here,"asked the bot.

"I still don't know that. This Decepticon says I will join him sooner or later thanks to this piece of tech that he put around my neck,"I replied.

"Do you know what it is?"

"No. It tortures me every day ,but it feels like it is being forced."

I looked over at him and snickered.

"You probably think I am losing my mind."

"I have met crazier,"he replied.

Suddenly the door opened and the bot in the shadows appeared.

"Have you and that Autobot gotten acquainted yet? If not, you should. You will be in here a while, well until this human joins us and once she joins us ,she will destroy you,"he said as he stepped towards me.

"How many times do I have to tell you. I WON'T JOIN YOU, and I won't hurt anybody for you Decepticons,"I yelled.

"And how many times will I tell you. You will,"he said placing is long sharp finger under my chin as if he were examining me.

"Everyday you lose hope. Everyday that evil in that necklace that I combined with it, comes closer to controlling you."

"It will never happen. You won't get anything from me,"I said with false courage.

"I am going to prove you wrong."

He walked out of the cell and the door slide shut.

A stab of pain jolted through my whole body. I was use to the pain ,but it doesn't mean it didn't make me feel like giving up. I tried not to show pain ,but it was no use. I groaned , and squeezed my fists until my knuckles turned chalk white. A minute later the pain stopped. I knew the evil was waiting patiently to strike me again, and finally take over me.

"Have you tried getting out,"said the Autobot.

"I've tried, but haven't gotten far. I don't have any skills in fighting, and I can't even climb more that two grabs on this chain,"I said," That Decepticon said he caught the perfect human for him, but he didn't. He got a weak, scared girl."

"Let's see if the same weak girl came in , then the one that is going to break out."

I looked over and I could tell he wasn't kidding.

"What are you saying?"I asked even though I knew what he was going to say.

"I am going to train you. The Decepticons won't know what hit them."

I seemed surprise only my parents believed in me that much. I nodded.

"One thing I don't know your name. Mine is Kierra Dagger."

"My name is Silverstreak. Now let's train."

* * *

I didn't wake up hastily like yesterday due to the fact it wasn't exactly nightmare. I heard voices so I kept my eyes closed.

"Well that plan fail. What do we do now Bumblebee?" said the voice that I heard last night before I blacked out.

"The only thing we can do. Wait until she wakes and see what is going on. She might know something."

 _"I don't know what information the Decepticons are going to try to get ,but I am not going to let that happen."_

I slowly opened my eyes. I was inside the broken ship. The yellow bot , Windblade , the green and black bot, and the orange samurai was standing outside, but no one seemed to be paying attention to I was going to escape I had to be quiet and have luck ,but of course the luck ran out.I was about to slide off the table I was on ,but Airwave saw me.

"She's up."

All of them turned towards me. Fear built up in my chest. The yellow bot was about to speak ,but he didn't have that time to. My thoughts came in a instant. My mind saw how they were position, how much leverage I'll get, and how fast I needed to run.

I jumped off the table and went into action. I climbed up to the samurai's knee, jumped against Airwaves waist and, kicked off the yellow bot's shoulder, and onto off the green and black bot's head. I jumped on top of the wall that separated the scrap-yard and the secret part of it. I quickly looked back. They all looked at me in surprise. I slide down the wall turned and ran.

The only thing I heard was the green and black bot say," Hey."

 _"I have to get out of here. If those Decepticons get me again... Well I just don't want to think about it,"_ I thought as I ran.

Once again the maze of scrap was hard to navigate. Only Danny or Russel could find there way out of here and maybe that was the point. Suddenly a bot turned the corner. It was the bot ,Strongarm. She seemed to smile ,but I didn't see much because I turn around a ran. In the distance I heard a com link go off ,probably about the Decepticons were giving orders to capture me ,but I didn't wait around to listen. I ran into the a row of selves when I thought I heard something. I turned around a slowly backed up. A pair of arms grabbed me. I instantly knew who grabbed me.

"Let go of me Danny,"I yelled.

I tried to get him off the regular way, but is hands were like iron clamps, so I was about to try something.I shifted my my body forward and flipped around ,so I landed on Danny. I only fazed him ,but it was enough to get out of his grasp. I got up and was about to run ,when someone small tackled me to the ground, hard.

"Ow,"I said.

I looked up and saw Russel. Then Danny grabbed me agian.

"Let go of me now."

"Not until we explain things. You have the wrong idea," said Danny.

"I know what is going on. Your helping the Decepticons and are trying to capture me again. Give you more information I don't have and turn me into the 'perfect weapon' for the Decepticons."

"What,"said Russel,"That is not what is happening. Those bots in the scrap yard. There Autobots. We wanted information about Darkshift so we could put him back in stasis with the rest of the _Alcamore's_ prisoners."

" _Alcamore_?" I asked.

"The giant spaceship you were just at ,"explained Russel.

I nodded.

" Now, will to please stop trying to run away. I don't need to spend the whole day chasing after you,"said Danny.

"I will listen, but I see an sign that you are lying to me."

Nothing needed to be said. They knew. Danny let go of me.

"Now, will you please follow us back to the _Alcamore_ so you can answer our questions,"asked Danny.

"Not like I can get there myself. This is a maze."

Russel just smiled.

"Let's go Bumblebee is waiting for you."

* * *

I stood there in front of all the Autobots. I was a little frightened ,but I had escaped from a prison of terrible aliens so I had to stand tall. Danny and Russel were quickly explaining how I thought they were Decepticons, which didn't seem to surprise the yellow bot who I believed was Bumblebee.

Once Danny finished it was my turn.

"Sorry, about everything,"I said.

"It's fine. If I were you a probably have done the same,"said Bumblebee.

"Me too. Except for more smashing and less of those flips,"said the green bot.

Russel just rolled his eyes.

"We get the memo Grimlock. You like smashing. Now I want to see what other amazing moves she can do,"said Sideswipe.

I hope I wasn't blushing. I usually did when I got commented or put in embarrassing spotlight.

"Sideswipe,she isn't here to be your battle entertainment. She might know something about a Decepticons fugitive,"said Strongarm.

"I know that,"said Sideswipe has both him and Strongarm started approaching each other.

"Enough you two,"said Bumblebee.

Strongarm and Sideswiped stopped in there tracks and turned there attention back to me.

"Can to you explain to us what happened?"asked Bumblebee.

I nodded and took a deep breath. As much as I didn't want to go down that road, I knew it would help the Autobots.

"My friend and I were captured by the Decepticons ,but I don't know for how long. I was hung in a cell by chains, separated from my friend. Darkshift soon visited me after ward. He gave me some tech that tortured me, but it didn't feel like it belonged. I believe a few days later the Decepticons gave me a cell mate ,an Autobot named Silverstreak. He is the one who trained me, allowed me to escape. I have been trying to find more Autobots to help return the favor to Silverstreak and save my friend that was also captured."

"Do you know were he is located?"asked Bumblebee.

"No. I didn't really get a look. I was trying to get away from that place, but I know it was some sort of crashed spaceship in a lake,"I answered.

"Did you in counter any more Decepticons while you where there?"

"No, but I did see a lot them on the way out, along with some mini-cons that I just realized that looked like ahh... Fit-it , right,"trying to get the orange bot's name.

"Yes, but I would never do such a thing,"said Fit-it.

"You might not, but your cousins don't think that." I said.

"What is this piece of our tech you where talking about. The thing Darkshift gave you," asked Bumblebee.

I knew he was going to ask that ,but I still didn't prepare myself for it. I slowly reached to the back of my neck, grasping the chain. Then took my hand to grab the front. My hand tightened around it until I finally pulled it out. I showed them a heart shaped jem with a silver chain that sometimes streaked with blue every once and a while.

"I still don't know what it is,what it does, they never told me,"I said before they asked it.

I carefully placed the necklace back inside my shirt. I didn't want to see it. The memories made my head hurt.

"Is there any one else that saw the Decepticons besides your friend,"asked Bumblebee.

It took all my willpower not to cry.

"My parents saw them ,but they can't tell the secret. The Decepticons made sure that they can't. I saw it happen. It...It was horrible."

I was really about to start crying. What the Decepticons did. I wanted to forget it all ,but I couldn't.

"What are you saying," asked Sideswipe.

"The Decepticons killed my parents."

* * *

Hoped you liked. Sorry about the ending if it was to sad, but wait until Kierra finds out the secret of the technology around her neck. Hope you stick around for the next chapter.~Jennex


	4. Chit-chat

Chapter 3 didn't get any reviews like I hoped :( . I hope this gets me some reviews and likes though. Please enjoy.~Jennex

* * *

 **Bumblebee's** **POV**

Russel took Kierra out of the base and into the main part of the scrap yard for some space. She needed it. What the Decepticons did was unspeakable and that was the way I wanted to keep it. She didn't need any reminder of what happened to her parents.

"I thought the Decepticons could never get lower. They just proved me wrong,"said Sideswipe.

"When I get a hold of those Decepticons,"said Windblade.

"I know guys, but we have to keep focus. We now have a place to start on the search for the ship. Also since Kierra was able to escape ,we know the Decepticons just lost that tech they wanted to use against us,"I replied.

"True, but that still wants to make me want to go and punch them...even more,"said Grimlock.

"She must of been a decent warrior to escape from the Decepticons and out maneuver my students," added Drift.

"I will say she is one tough girl being able to stay sane after what happened,"said Danny.

"The only thing we need to find out now is why the Decepticons wanted her and what that thing is around her neck,"I said.

"I will say one thing. She couldn't have escaped by herself. She must of had some help," said Danny

She must truly be a warrior if she was able to get past our enemies and be able to out maneuver my students,"said Drift.

I signed.

"We don't need to talk about this to her unless she wants to talk about it. She needs to be able to get her mind off it,"I said.

"Agreed lieutenant,"said Strongarm,"but sir do you have an idea what that tech she has is?"

"No,I do remember hearing some tech that was spreed across the galaxy ,but I am not sure what it is, but I bet Optimus would know, but the primes called them back to the realm for something."

"We will just have to hope we will figure it out soon. The Decepticons will be out looking for her. The sooner we know the faster we can help her,"said Windblade.

* * *

Russel led me out of the 'base' and into the scrapyard. Even on the way the way back to the scrap yard ,it was hard trying to calm myself down but by the time we got back to the dinner where I had been sleeping the other night. I had stopped crying. I got inside and sat at an other cafe table trying to focus on the good and not the bad, when a smell I didn't like hit me. I looked up to see Russel carrying a cup.

"Coffee?"

"Oh, I don't drink coffee ,sorry Russel."

Russel seemed surprised,but he went and put the cup of coffee the counter and sat across from me.

"Never heard of a teen that doesn't drink coffee. How do you stay awake?"

"I do it the old fashion way. I don't start drinking it,"I replied.

Russel just laughed and in the what felt like months, I did too even though it was just a little.

"What do you like to do if your aren't running away from aliens,"he asked.

"I was on the Basketball and Archery team at my school,"I replied,"You?"

"Watch movies and help the Autobots,"he answered.

There was a moment of silence.

"How did you survive?"

"What," I asked surprised my the question.

"I don't know any one that can escape a ship full of Decepticons ,even an Autobot, without help and being able to not get recaptured by them. It is amazing and all ,but I doubt you told the whole story," replied Russel.

I looked

"I was given a cellmate, an Autobot. He trained me. Whenever the come weren't with us, I trained every single day. He taught me battle tactics, finding weakness and taught me skills I thought I would never learn, like doing all those flips. I couldn't do a somersault before they got me."

"Hard to believe,"Russel interrupted.

"It's true. We started to make a plan. The Decepticons thought they had me, but I decided to use it to my advantage. I asked if I could tinker with scraps or old devices of sort . Thinking I was just wanting to do something I liked before I joined them ,they agreed. I secretly made holographic devices and slipped it my sleeve and showed them something else instead so they think I did that and not something else. I kept training and soon received a knife my cellmate sneaked in. He taught me weapon quickly. I left later using my holographic tech to make it seem that I was still in my cell or made me look like a ... I was ready to leave, I got the door opened ,but my friend told me to go. To leave without him. I didn't want to ,but I left. I was able to use the tech I made and the skills I learned to avoid recapture. The other night I was asleep when they found me. I managed to get away ,but barley. That is when I found the scrapyard."

Russel was quiet ,but I couldn't blame him. It was a lot to take in.

"Why didn't you tell the team this,"he said.

"I couldn't. You saw how just talking about some of it hit me. Talking about abandoning the guy who saved my life, I don't think I could've handled it," I replied.

" I agree,"said Russel.

For some reason it surprised me, but Russel didn't see it.

"Thanks for understanding me, and allowing me to stay here," I said trying to get out of the dark mood that had been siting in the cafe for the last couple of minutes.

"Your welcome. Welcome to the team."

Russel left and Kierra stayed ,left in her thoughts.

* * *

"She must not learn of the powers of that relic you gave her Darkshift!" yelled a silver bot.

He had a tail with armor on it like layers. He also had sharp claws a yellow optics.

"I did not know she was going to escape, Steeljaw. She surprised you as much as she did me,"replied Darkshift.

"Never underestimate ANYONE Darkshift! She maybe a human ,but with the Heart of Cybertron and her new skills the Autobots could easily recapture us and put us back in the stasis pods,"barked Steeljaw.

"Understood, sir,"replied Darkshift.

Steeljaw managed to calm his nerves.

"Thank you brother. Now make sure the second human does not escape. If the Autobots do have the Heart of Cybertron, we need our own to help."

Darkshift nodded and then Steeljaw left the room. Darkshift checked a few monitors and headed to the prison cells. He entered a cell that held only one person. A girl with blonde short hair,green eyes, with a plain black shirt with a jean jacket and khakis. She managed to look up.

"Where is my friend? Where is Kierra?"she said with the guts she could muster.

"You'll figure it out when you join us,"he replied.

" _I don't believe Kierra would give up so I won't,"she thought._

"Never."

"You and your friend... Kierra is it, are a lot alike, but unlike her you will serve a different cause."

He turned around and left. On her neck was a purple heart shaped necklace ,but it glowed black. The evil tried to control her and was getting close.

 _"Kierra, if your alive and managed to escape, please help me,"she pleaded._

Miles away in the scrap-yard ,Kierra heard her.

Staring out in the distance Kierra said," Annabeth. I will find you."

* * *

Hope you like the chapter. Please read, review and like.~Jennex


End file.
